Sehnsucht
by Salieri
Summary: Sehnsucht ist ein gefährliches Gefühl... RaitoXL, kleinere Spoiler, leider etwas OOC
1. Ryuuzaki

**Ryuuzaki**

Es gibt ein Gefühl, das ist gefährlicher als alles andere. Gefährlicher als Hass, Liebe, Schmerz oder Gier. Wenn man stark genug ist, kann man Hass unterdrücken. Man kann Liebe in sich tragen und nähren, ohne dass sie einen auffrisst. Schmerz kann man ertragen und Gier ablenken. Aber die Sehnsucht vereint all diese Gefühle und noch mehr in sich. Man kann sich gegen eines wehren, aber doch nicht gegen sie alle. Das musste ich schmerzlich lernen und diese Erkenntnis werde ich vielleicht mit meinem Leben bezahlen.

Das Tückische an der Sehnsucht ist, dass man sie anfangs zumeist verkennt. Ich für meinen Teil verwechselte sie mit einer merkwürdigen Anziehung, vielleicht auch mit Liebe. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, begann es sehr früh. Yagami Light, dem ich das Chaos in meinem Inneren zu verdanken habe, weckte mein Interesse in dem Moment, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, nämlich über die Überwachungskameras, die ich im Haus seines Vaters installiert hatte. Zuerst interessierte er mich, weil er so perfekt war. Kira muss ein Perfektionist sein, sonst hätte er die Morde an den FBI Agenten nicht so lückenlos planen können. Mein Gefühl sagte mir gleich, dass dieser Junge es wert war, ihn genauer zu beobachten.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, ihm persönlich entgegenzutreten. Die ersten Eindrücke, die ich von unserem Zusammentreffen erhielt, waren die eines interessanten, gutaussehenden, ruhigen, harmlosen Studenten. Schon immer strahlte er eine Gelassenheit und Klugheit aus, die nicht zu jemandem seines Alters passen wollte.

Ich beging einen weiteren, schrecklichen Fehler. Ich holte ihn ins Team, um ihn im Auge behalten und weiter analysieren zu können. Zu der Zeit muss es begonnen haben.

Jeder Tag den wir gemeinsam in meinem Büro verbrachten erhärtete meinen Verdacht, selbst als ich ihn auf eigenen Wunsch einsperren ließ, konnte und wollte ich von meinen Verdächtigungen nicht Abstand nehmen. Er veränderte sich, während der Gefangenschaft. Ich weiß noch das Datum, selbst die Uhrzeit, als sich irgendetwas in seinen Augen veränderte und ich das beängstigende Gefühl hatte, ein völlig anderer Mensch säße in dieser Zelle.

Ich war gezwungen, ihn freizulassen, als die Morde trotz der Beobachtung geschahen. Und ich beging den wohl größten Fehler meiner Laufbahn, als ich ihn mit Handschellen an mich fesselte, um ihn 24 Stunden am Tag unter Beobachtung halten zu können.

Wie schon gesagt, zuerst hielt ich es für bloße Anziehung, als ich mich wiederholt dabei ertappte, wie ich ihn beobachtete, mir seltsame Gedanken über ihn machte. Erst dachte ich, es wäre seine Brillanz, nicht unähnlich meiner eigenen, die mich faszinierte. Aber dann fielen mir diese kleinen Details auf, die mit seiner geistigen Kapazität so gar nichts zu tun hatten. Die wunderbare Farbe seiner Augen, zum Beispiel. Ich hätte ihn stundenlang ansehen können, ohne dass mir langweilig geworden wäre. Automatisch prägte ich mir sein Gesicht ein, jede Einzelheit, die Form seiner Nase, den Schwung der Lippen, das Fallen seiner Haare. Ich hätte ihn aus dem Gedächtnis malen können, ohne auch nur ein kleines Detail seiner Erscheinung zu vergessen.

Also kam ich zu dem Schluss, es sei Verlangen, vielleicht sogar Liebe. Bisher hatte ich solche Gefühle nie jemandem entgegengebracht, deswegen wunderte es mich nicht sonderlich, dass mein Verlangen einem Mann galt. Mein Verstand lieferte mir nicht nur dafür tausend Gründe, sondern auch für die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Objekt meiner Begierde gleichzeitig um meinen Hauptverdächtigen handelte. _Du bist einsam. Nie zuvor hast du so viel Zeit mit einem Fremden verbracht. Es ist normal, dass dein Herz dir Gefühle vorgaukelt, das liegt nun mal in der Natur des Menschen. _

Weil diese Gefühle so neu für mich waren, ließ ich mich darauf ein. Natürlich ließ ich ihn nicht wissen, was ich empfand, aber für mich selbst ließ ich sie zu, beobachtete, analysierte sie, um vielleicht zu gegebener Zeit auch mit einem geeigneten Gegenschlag aufwarten zu können. Aber je mehr ich mich damit befasste, desto stärker wurde es. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich seine Hände anstarrte, während er etwas am Computer tippte, und mir heiß und innig wünschte, er würde mich nur einmal mit diesen Händen berühren. Ich wollte, dass er mich umarmt, mich berührt, mich küsst, mich liebt.

Ich, L, _sehnte_ mich nach Light Yagami, so sehr, dass ich manchmal glaubte, mein Herz würde zerspringen. Als ich die Sehnsucht als solche erkannte, war es längst zu spät. Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, ich hatte keinen Weg gefunden, sie zu bekämpfen.

Ich war einfach zu schwach.

Inzwischen kann ich kaum noch klar denken, weil er immer in meiner Nähe ist und immerzu meine Gedanken beherrscht. Er ist es jetzt meistens, der die Ermittlungen vorantreibt. Ich sitze daneben und denke darüber nach, was ich tun kann, um diesen entsetzlichen Schmerz zu lindern. Er muss es wissen, gerade jemand wie er muss doch spüren, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Nie hat er auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren, aber ich glaube, er weiß es. Ganz bestimmt.

Und wenn er Kira ist, wird er dieses Wissen zweifellos benutzen, um mich zu vernichten. Jetzt gerade ist er einfach nur ein normaler Student, das weiß ich. Aber er war Kira und wenn ich richtig liege, wird er seine Macht irgendwie zurückerlangen. Was werde ich tun, wenn die Unschuld wieder aus seinen Augen verschwunden ist? Werde ich die Kraft haben, ihn als Kira zu enttarnen? Was werde ich tun?

Sehnsucht ist ein sehr gefährliches Gefühl. Immer öfter ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich mir überlege, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, Light vor der Todesstrafe, vor dem Gesetz, zu beschützen, wenn er wirklich Kira sein sollte. Manchmal kommt mir ein so grauenhafter Gedanke, dass mir kalter Schweiß ausbricht und ich das Zittern meiner Hände verbergen muss. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Light, Kira, es wohl erlauben würde, dass ich mich ihm anschließe und wir sein Werk Seite an Seite vollenden.

Ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr.


	2. Light

**Light**

Ryuuzaki mag viele gute Eigenschaften haben, aber ein guter Schauspieler ist er nicht. Jedenfalls ist er nicht gut genug, um mich zu täuschen. Ich habe ihn schon vor langer Zeit durchschaut, ich weiß schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit, dass er mich begehrt. Sogar mein unschuldiges Ich, das nie ein Death Note in der Hand hatte, hat es erkannt. Seitdem ich aus dem Gefängnis kam und er uns aneinander gekettet hat, gab es keinen Blick, keine Geste die ihn nicht verraten hätte. Ryuuzaki will mich.

Vielleicht will er den Light Yagami, der ich noch vor ein paar Stunden war, bevor ich das Death Note angefasst und meine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen habe. Aber ich denke, er ist längst zu blind, um den Unterschied noch zu sehen. Er verzehrt sich schon so lange nach mir und heute werde ich ihm geben, wonach er verlangt.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass Ryuuzaki morgen sterben wird, klopfe ich an seiner Tür. Es ist spät, die anderen sind längst gegangen. Zweifellos sitzt er immer noch vor dem Bildschirm, grübelt, denkt, vermutet, plant, und hat mich schon kommen sehen, als ich das Gebäude betreten habe. Er öffnet die Tür und wirft mir einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Yagami-kun? Es ist spät, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Lässt du mich rein?" Einem anderen wäre das winzige Zögern sicher nicht aufgefallen, aber mir entgeht nichts. Er öffnet die Tür weit und tritt zur Seite. Ich gehe an ihm vorbei bis ins Wohnzimmer, das er zu einem riesigen Überwachungsraum umfunktioniert hat. Das Zimmer ist nicht beleuchtet, nur das fahle, kalte Licht der Monitore erhellt den Raum. Gerade deshalb wirkt Rem fast wie ein Gespenst, wie sie so in ihrer dunklen Ecke steht und mich mit interessiertem Blick beobachtet. "Shinigami-san", sage ich laut. "Würdest du uns einen Gefallen tun und dich für eine Weile ins Esszimmer zurückziehen? Ich möchte allein mit Ryuuzaki sprechen." Ich bin derzeit der Besitzer des Death Note und bis zu einem gewissen Grad wird Rem tun was ich sage. Sie nickt und durch die Wand verschwindet sie in den Nebenraum. Ich frage mich, ob Ryuuzaki aufgefallen ist, dass ich sie gezielt ins Esszimmer geschickt habe. Das Schlafzimmer werden wir noch brauchen.

"Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigt Ryuuzaki sich und versucht augenscheinlich, seine Anspannung vor mir zu verbergen. Ich frage mich, ob er nervös ist durch meine bloße Anwesenheit, oder ob er fürchtet, dass ich als Kira gekommen bin, um ihn zu töten.

Langsam ziehe ich meine Jacke aus und werfe sie über den Sessel. "Jetzt wo der Fall kurz vor der Aufklärung steht, möchte ich dir sagen, dass es etwas gibt, das ich schon sehr lange tun wollte." Ich nähere mich ihm und sehe deutlich, wie er den Impuls niederkämpft, vor mir zurückzuweichen. Ich hebe den Arm und als meine Hand vorsichtig seine Wange berührt, zuckt er merklich zusammen.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki…" Ich küsse ihn auf den Mund und er erstarrt förmlich.

Als ich mich von ihm löse, flüstert er: "Tu das nicht."

In meinen Ohren klingt es wie ein Flehen. Ich genieße es. Meine Hand gräbt sich in sein weiches Haar und ich küsse ihn nochmal. Dieses Mal entspannt er sich und er schließt seine Augen. Ich beobachte ihn, die ganze Zeit über. Willig öffnet er den Mund und ich koste die Macht, die ich über ihn habe, voll aus. Was er getan hat, war sehr dumm. Er hätte mir nie zeigen dürfen, was er für Gefühle für mich hat. Er hätte irgendetwas tun müssen, um sie loszuwerden. Vielleicht wäre es klug gewesen, mich zu verführen, solange ich mein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Wer weiß, ich wäre vielleicht sogar darauf eingegangen. Schließlich ist er nicht unattraktiv und es gibt nur zwei Dinge, die mich wirklich anziehen: Intelligenz und Macht. Er hat beides, beziehungsweise er _hatte_ beides. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, habe ich alle Macht über ihn und morgen wird die Macht die er als L hat auf mich übergehen.

Widerstandslos lässt er sich von mir ins Schlafzimmer führen. Ich blicke ihn an und sage: "Zieh dich aus." Er zögert nicht einen Moment lang. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, als ich mir der Macht bewusst werde, die ich über ihn habe. Deshalb bin ich hier. Bevor meine Erznemesis stirbt, wollte ich mich meiner Macht über sie versichern. Ihn so zu sehen tut so gut, dass es mich für die Strapazen der vergangenen Wochen entschädigt.

Wenige Minuten später liegen wir auf dem Bett, unsere nackten, verschwitzten Körper aneinandergepresst, und im trüben Zwielicht blicke ich in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen und allein der Gedanke, dass er mir hilflos ausgeliefert ist, erregt mich ohne Ende. Ich streichle ihm sein verschwitztes Haar aus der Stirn genieße das leise Wimmern, das ich ihm entlocke.

"Raito, Raito…" Das liebe ich am meisten, wie er meinen Namen sagt, oder eher seufzt, stöhnt.

Er weiß, dass ich Kira bin. Er weiß auch, dass ich ihn töten werde. Trotzdem liefert er sich mir auf diese Weise aus. Wirklich interessant. Er ist wunderschön, wie er sich unter mir windet. Wunderschön.


	3. L

**L**

Ich muss verrückt sein. Meine Würde habe ich über Bord geworfen, um endlich diese brennende Sehnsucht stillen zu können. Als er mich berührte, glaubte ich, ich müsste jeden Moment anfangen, zu weinen. Wie sein Gesicht so dicht über meinem schwebt, seine Arme links und rechts neben meinem Kopf gestützt, sehe ich deutlich Kira in ihm und nicht mehr Yagami Light. Aber es ist mir egal, so egal, dass ich es in Kauf nehme, dass er mich töten wird. Es ist egal, es zählt nur noch dieser eine Moment, in dem wir eins sind. Für ihn ist es bloß ein Beweis seiner Macht, ich weiß, dass er kein anderes Ziel verfolgt, als sich selbst zu beweisen, wie viel Macht er über mich hat. Für mich ist es süßer Schmerz, brennendes Verlangen, das endlich gestillt wird. Ich hatte nie zuvor einen egoistischen Wunsch und ich bin glücklich, dass mir dieser eine erfüllt wird.

Light Yagami, Kira… es ist mir ganz egal, wer du bist. Morgen sind wir wieder Feinde, aber jetzt… jetzt…


	4. Kira

**Kira**

Ich bin ziemlich außer Atem, als wir irgendwann erschöpft nebeneinander liegen. Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen liegt er in meinen Armen, sein warmer Atem streicht über meine Brust. Eigentlich sollte ich längst auf dem Weg nach Hause sein. Ich wollte ihm und mir beweisen, dass ich der Stärkere bin und ihn dann mit dieser Niederlage zurücklassen, anstatt ihn jetzt im Arm zu halten und mit den Fingern durch sein weiches Haar zu streichen. Wieso bin ich noch hier? Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu müde, um jetzt schon aufzustehen.

"Hast du sie genossen?", fragt er mich atemlos. "Die Macht über mich meine ich."

Zu gerne würde ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß antworten. Aber noch muss ich Light Yagami spielen, darf mein wahres Ich nicht offenbaren, obwohl wir beide die Wahrheit kennen. "Denkst du, es ging mir bloß um Macht über dich?"

"Ich weiß es sogar", haucht er. "Aber damit kann ich leben. Ich bin sehr froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Es war schön. Es ist schön, hier mit dir so zu liegen."

"Finde ich auch." Innerlich erschrecke ich zutiefst. Nicht über die Worte aber darüber, dass ich sie tatsächlich ehrlich meine. Es ist schön, ihn im Arm zu halten. Irgendwas in mir möchte sich nicht von ihm trennen. Diese Erkenntnis erschreckt mich zutiefst.

Deshalb also… deshalb habe ich das hier getan. Es passt ja auch nicht zu mir, etwas nur zu tun, um Macht zu demonstrieren. Wenn es ein Plan gewesen wäre, um an seinen Namen zu kommen, um Kira einen Schritt voranzubringen… Ich muss fast lachen. Ich bin hier, weil ich mich nach ihm sehne, genauso wie er sich nach mir. Das ist so lächerlich, ich kann es kaum fassen.

_Sehnsucht_… so ein gefährliches Gefühl.

Ich muss ihn loswerden, bevor ich denselben Fehler mache wie er, bevor ich mich auf diese Gefühle einlasse und mich an ihn binde. Er wäre mir ein Klotz am Bein, er könnte mich sogar das Leben kosten. Misa muss damit anfangen, Menschen zu töten, um sich so schnell wie möglich verdächtig zu machen. Rem muss Ryuuzaki töten, bevor ich einen schweren Fehler begehe. Wenn alles gut geht, ist es schon morgen soweit.

Ich sehe ihn an und unwillkürlich drücke ich ihn fester an mich. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt sehne ich mich nach einer Zeit zurück, als ich noch nie etwas vom Death Note gehört hatte.

ENDE

* * *

_Das war seltsam, oder? Ich fand's seltsam, aber ich wollte mal sowas schreiben. War es klar erkennbar, von welchem POV aus welches Kapitel geschrieben ist? _


End file.
